Good Dog, Bad Dog
by EternalMeadow
Summary: Alexis has just moved in with her uncle, trying to get used to life in London when she is suddenly torn away from what and sent back into Victorian London. Soon she meets the Phantomhive Household and a strange dog-like man takes her interest more that she would like to admit
1. Chapter 1

^^ Woop hello everyone, I'm finally back XD but unfortunately I completely forgot my password to my other account LittleBluebird123 so I had to make a new one :(

But never mind that, I've new stories for you all and i hope you enjoy ^^

as always I don't not own Black Butler or an of its amazing characters (although I wish I did)

* * *

><p>I gave an exhausted sigh as I walked though the busy streets of London, sometimes living here was a complete nightmare, I preferred the quiet countryside, where I could happily sit outside in the sun and take a quiet nap. Not like now, the streets were completely covered with people and a damp fog covered everything, making it hard to see where you were going.<p>

Definitely not my ideal place to be.

But being the softie I was, my uncle had managed to rope me into coming here and staying with him. Sometimes I should learn to say no to these kinds of things, especially when it involved me carrying near enough every bag in London back home, seriously you`d think he`d have came out to help or called a taxi for me or something.

Finally after the long struggle, I shoved open the double doors to the mansion and waddled the last few steps to the kitchen, before the bags fell out of my now raw hands.

"You'd think with all the money he has, he'd get a maid or butler to do this" I huffed.

"Don't be so ungrateful" I jumped out of my skin as I heard my uncle come into the kitchen.

I didn't reply, knowing it'll just turn into another shouting match and I really wasn't in the mood for that, not after the day I've just had. I turned around and began putting the food into the cupboards and fridge, ignoring my uncle who stood wobbling at the table leaning on his sliver cane.

"The vegetables need picking again and you need to check on the live stock" I hummed in reply sounding calm but my mind was a different thing altogether, shouting out various cuss words as well as images of chainsaws and metal baseball bats, all of which pointing directly as the man now glaring at me.

"Hop to it girl, stop your groaning and do something good for a change" I growled to myself, no wonder mom doesn't like him. Said man grabbed his cane and began to walk out.

"Watch out for the Demon Hound, It'll eat girls like you, but you'll be even close to a snack, probably choke the poor thing" I rolled my eyes at the so-called warning and he hobbles out, saying something about a good dog and a bad dog.

Crazy lunatic.

When everything is put away, I grabbed my red trench coat and a basket from the next to the door before making my way to the greenhouse, not a long trip there luckily and it gave me time to myself, something that is a rare gift to me now.

But as I began to unlock the glass door I heard a faint and almost ghostly howl, I sure if it even was a howl or just the wind because it was so quiet, so after a few minuets I just shrugged, opened the glass door, a warm heat met my cold skin and I gave a happy sigh.

Carefully I looked though all of the vegetables and picked out the ones I though were ripe first, checking and watering all the rest.

I was just about to finished when I heard a rapid tapping on the windows above me, I expected it to be uncle just wanting to pester me again, but when I looked up I saw a sleek black crow looking down at me.

Now normally I would have just ignored it and carried on what I was doing, but something about this crow didn't seem right, its black beak seemed to be smirking at me, its dark beady eyes almost looked like they were giving me a knowing glare.

I gave a small huff and turned to finish what I was doing, that crow creped me out more than I cared to admit.

Luckily the crow didn't tap anymore, just stared at me which I couldn't decide if I preferred it or not. However I just ignored it and continued on with finishing up everything.

I had hoped that the crow would of flown away by the time I got out of the greenhouse, but instead it just attacked me, flapping its wings in front of my face and squawked at me, sometimes clawing at the vegetable basket I held on my arm.

"Get away you stupid bird" I growled, trying to swat it away with my free hand.

This only seemed to make the bird angrier as it began to peck, mainly at the basket, before flying off, with what seemed to be a victorious smirk.

"I need to lie down and soon" I huffed and began to walk to the barn, I hadn't noticed the fog had gotten much thicker while I was busy and I was only just able to find it.

However what I found couldn't be considered a barn, more like a war zone.

Everything looked like a bomb had just hit it, what was even worse and made my heart sink to my stomach was that the usually noisy barn was eerily calm, without a sound to be heard.

Slowly I looked around and what I feared was true because chunks of dead animals lay on the ground, blood seeping out of their wounds which looked strangely like huge claw marks.

I felt my stomach twist and I resisted the urge to throw up, but I did have to turn away so the urge didn't come back.

Now I wish I didn't.

A pair of huge red eyes stared at me though the fog and the shadow of a huge dog-like creature lifted itself up off the ground. A small growling sound could be heard and the creature took one step towards me, then another and another.

But by the time it had taken a third step I shot off to the left, back to the mansion and back to safety.

However the creature took up the chase and came charging after me.

Everything seemed to blur together after that. I didn't think I`d have this gotten far with a huge dog creature chasing after me, but I felt relief when I almost got to the doors of the mansion.

I say almost, if it weren't for that dam crow.

It was like that crow was out to get me, appearing as if from now where and scaring the soul out of me, in the process making me fall back, my knee catching off one of the metal chairs and my head smacking off the concert ground, my vision slowly fading.

The last thing I saw was a huge white dog standing over me as it opened its mouth.

The last thing I heard was the squawking laugh of the crow.

My last though was-

* * *

><p>Okie so what did you all think , please review with any ideas or just your thoughts I love reading them ^^ and if your have any questions or even requests for your own OC's to be added please PM me :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys :3 sorry that this took so long to get out, i had a combination of writer block and a broken laptop.

I swear god hates me :(

anyway, I finally managed to finish this chapter finally and i hope it was wort the wait

As always I don't own black butler or any of its characters, only their amazing creator does, I only own my OC Alexis

and finally enjoy :3

* * *

><p>I was surprised when for some reason I felt so warm and comfy, like I was on a bed of clouds, it was just so soft and silky that I had to cuddle into it. Somewhere distant I though I heard a groan and only just took notice the bouncy rhythm of the clouds.<p>

Soon the rhythm stopped, I was suddenly taken away from the cloud and into something hard and slightly muscular. My head felt fuzzy and heavy and I suddenly felt a pressure push all my body down, but I don't remember anything after that.

This time when I came too, I was surrounded by nice soft warmth again, something smooth and velvety brushed against my arms and legs making it soft sort of cocoon. As if on instinct I cuddled into the warmth wanting to fall into a deep slumber again with in this cocoon and that's how it would might gone.

If something hadn't pinched my cheek.

The first thing I was met with was blinding white light which I was almost certain had then caused the pounding headache that followed. It took me a while to figure out that I wasn't the only one here and when the dark spots were removed from my vision, I could make out maybe three or four people standing at the edge of the bed I was on.

"Good your finally awake" I tried not to cringe at how loud the voice was, which didn't do much for my headache, the constant shooting pains confirmed that I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

I slowly lifted my head up and the pain worsened, so I gave a small groan and lay back down, my eyes barley open as the once black figures began to slowly get clearer, I rapidly blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness.

"How do you feel?" I gave a simple groan as an answer and I heard someone make a sighing noise, like they were disappointed, at what I don't know.

At the end to the bed there were definitely three people there, two males and a female, all were watching me with concern. Under normal circumstances I would have asked them about their old styled clothing, however words seemed to be beyond my capability at the moment, so I simply lay there, looking back at them.

"Well at lest she's alive, that's one good point, but what do we do with her?" a deep and kinda rough voice spoke and I notice the slight smell of smoke, which almost made me want to cough.

"Well maybe she could be another maid yes she could" even in my slight sleep educed state I cringed at the loud voice, the sound slightly grinding in my head.

"That's if the young master will let her stay" a slight hum followed like they were confused.

After a few minuets I managed to let out a slightly louder groan than before and push myself up. This seemed to interrupt their thinking and they all leaned forward abruptly, surprising me slightly.

Then next few minuets were a flurry of question ranging from "who are you?" to "how much cooking have you done in the past?" but they were all asking the questions one after another and I had no time to actually answer, keeping up with them was a headache in itself.

"Now now, you three I do believe the young lady does not want to be interrogated after just waking up" a new voice entered, this one was professional but holding a slight annoyed tone, most likely aimed towards the three people now rigid and alert at the end of the bed, slightly cowering from the man`s glare.

"U-umm you see Sebastian we ummm... we were just looking after her, Y-yea thats right, just looking after her" the smoking blond one said, a small shaking in his voice, looking to the other two frantically who quickly backed him up, all of them avoiding Sebastian's dark eyes, which even had me cowering a little when I looked at him.

"Well then, perhaps since the lady is awake, you can all get back to work" Sebastion said, the annoyance more than noticeable and the three near enough scattered out of the room, spouting unintelligible words out in their hurry.

"Now then, how about we get you some clothes and you can meet the young master" Sebastion turns to me, his tone now polite as he bows and I slightly stutter at his rapid change of mood and tone.

"U-umm sure" I say, moving the covers off me and standing up.

However it was a bad move as a sharp pain filled my head and the floor came rushing up. When I finally managed to come round I immediately felt arms around my waist and shoulders, holding up my suddenly weakened body.

"Miss, I believe that it might be a good idea for you to rest still" I groaned and blinked the dark spots aways from my sight, regaining the ability of sight again.

"N-no I'm fine" I steadied myself on Sebastian as I stood up, taking a few deep breaths to make sure I was definitely okay, before turning to give Sebastian a small smile, who smiled back as I finally managed to stand by myself now, even if I was a little wobbly.

"Now then, there are some clothes in the wardrobe, lunch will be served when you are done" I gave him a confused look.

"I though we were going to meet the young master" god even saying _"young master"_ sounded weird to me.

"And you will, however it is bad maner for the guest not to eat something" as if on que my stomach growled and I quickly wrapped my arms round my stomach, a blush quickly rising and heating my cheeks.

"I suppose lunch would be nice" Sebastion smiled once again.

"Then I will see you once you are done miss, would you like me to call you some help to get changed?" He asked.

"Uhh yes that would be nice" He nods and gives me a smile before walking out of the room.

A few minuets later one of the trio from before comes in, the female who bows and introducing herself as Mey Rin before moving to get my clothes, for a little while I looked round the room to busy myself.

The room was elegantly decorated and simple at the same time, very diffrent to my room at my uncle`s. I gave a sigh, this had to be his doing, it had to be and by no means would I let him get to me, instead I would play along, he`ll get bored eventually, like he usually does when he plays these pranks on me.

Moving some of my dark brown hair behind my ear I patiently wait as Mey Rin change me into the dress she brought out, nothing to fancy just a simple blue dress much like the one she was wearing.

"There all done, now then lunch should be done, I`ll take you there" she smiles and I back at her, before taking a deep breath and following her out.

* * *

><p>All done, I hope this was worth the wait for you all :3<p>

As always please review a tell me what you think, and if you have any question you can always PM me, I'll be more than happy to help ^^


	3. Chapter 3

^^ Hello everyone

I have a new laptop so hopefully I will be able to update faster so you guys wont have to wait so long XD

Anyway thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope you like this chapter :3

As always I don't own Black Butler or its characters besides my OC Alexis

^^ Enjoy

* * *

><p>I followed Mey Rin down the elegant wooden stairs into what seems like a ballroom and a well kept one at that, the floor almost shone and seemed to light up most of the room, from the large, strong pillars holding up the second floor balcony to the wooden door entrance almost hidden under an elegant and intricate archway, the clear windows letting in the sunlight causing the floor to literally light up.<p>

"Ahh here we are" I looked over to Mey Rin, coming out of my slight trance.

Uncle must have gone though a lot of trouble to rent this place out, typical. And he goes on about how little money he has, yet he has enough to go though all this trouble just for a prank.

Selfish lying bastard.

Mey Rin stood back to let me in first, before following soon after. Sebastian was stood placing down some of the plates, only looking up when he heard us enter, a welcoming smile spreading across his face even as he continued to work.

"Now then Miss-... My apologies your name escapes my memory" Even with his looks it wasn`t enough to sway me from my suspicions of this being uncles prank, so I gave a small smile and a deep breath.

"Alexis, Alexis Blackwood" I say, Sebastian smiling once again.

"Miss Blackwood, please" He pulled out one of the wooden chairs, offering for me to sit, which I gladly took up.

"Lunch will be served in a few minuets" Sebastian bowed before walking out of the room, Mey Rin joining him which gave me ample opportunity to look round the room.

Like the rest of the house it certainly wasn't small, but perhaps seemed slightly warmer, giving off a homey kind of aura, the walls wallpapered over with a dark green colour with a delicate vine-like design, two wooden cabinets pushed up against one of the walls, holding various pictures and finely made ornaments, the table was at the very edge of the room next to the window, sunlight streaming onto the pristine white table cloth.

Well it seemed to be a lot of trouble just to pull one measly prank, but who knows what goes though uncles head when he does this. I sigh, slightly slumping in my seat, only sitting up again once I heard the door open.

However the person who entered this time was a small boy about 12 or 13, an eye patch over one of his sea blue eyes and dark navy/blueish hair falling in soft neat looking strands and obviously wearing the same Victorian styled clothing like everyone else, however his was obviously much more expensive and cleaner looking, I also noticed a black cane with a jewelled top by his side.

But what caught my attention the most was his slightly serious and unemotional look, certainly not a look a boy his age should have, it made me wonder, what had happen to turn him like this? what exactly had happened to this boy?

"I see you are finally up and walking around" suddenly that serious look had vanished and was almost instantly replaced by a softer more polite one, which had me slightly shocked at his attitude change.

"A-Ahh yes I'm fine now" Wow he even sounded polite with the slight hint of a posh London accent.

I gave a slight calming breath as he sat down, remembering that he was an actor hired by uncle, nothing more, just a very good actor. For a moment I considered coming out straight and asking him where he learnt that serious look, but I quickly stopped myself, it really wasn't any of my business and its not like he would come out of character and tell me if I did.

No doubt the salary he was being paid would keep his lips sealed.

As soon as the boy sat down, Sebastian came back in, bowing to the boy, Mey Rin appearing as well and pushing a tray with various food, most of them consisting of sweets and a Victorian sponge cake in the middle, at the bottom an elegant and expensive looking kettle with elegantly decorated teacups.

"Your slipping Sebastian" came the annoyed tone of the young boy.

"My apologies young master, there was a slight situation in the kitchen" Sebastian gave a slight bow and I saw Mey Rin slightly freeze and give a shiver out of the corner of my eye. The boy said nothing as Sebastian set down all the food, placing down the delicate teacups before filling them with what I assumed to be tea, at least I hoped it was tea. I took a tentative sip, slightly surprised at the sweet flavouring of it.

The boy sat across from me drank with elegance and with little sound as is possible, once again I drank the tea, feeling my throat and mouth begin to dry. It felt as if I was waiting for some sort of approval or verdict from him, Sebastian did little to calm me as well, even though his calm patient expression.

I sighed as I placed down the cup, why did I feel so nervous? their just actors... good actors, but actors none the less, so why do I feel like I want to hide in the corner? I feel so out of place here.

"Will there be anything else my lord?" I barely heard Sebastian speak.

"No that will be all" Both Sebastian and Mey Rin bowed before standing back.

"Now then Miss Blackwood, perhaps now you can tell me what you were doing in front of my Manor?" I look at the boy taking another small sip and giving a small smile.

So this was uncle`s way of trying to find out why I fainted, most likely so he can nit pick at my eating habit, there was no way I was going to tell him about that monstrous dog, that would really give him a reason to nag.

That man seriously needs a hobby.

"I don't know, I went out to tend to the plants and animals and I fainted" the boy gave me a look that clearly said _"I don't believe you"_

"And how would you explain my servants finding you laid out at the front door?" He questioned taking another sip of tea.

"Its obvious isn't it?" I couldn't hide the slight huff as my grip tightened on my cup.

"I would not ask if it were" The boy`s eyes grew serious and he laid his head on his hands that were folded under his chin.

"Then why don't you ask your employer" I stood up, tired of this stupid game.

"Employer?" The boy asked, Sebastian moving to his side.

"Yes employer, my uncle, I`m still find it hard to understand why he would go though all this trouble just to play a stupid prank on me, so how much is he paying you?" I attempted to keep my voice level, however I was slowly failing and my anger rising.

"Seems your confused, I have no employer-" Before he could finish I`d stormed out, I could see a slightly frightened Mey Rin in the corner of my eye, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I`d find where uncle was hiding and drag him out by the scruff of his neck if I had to, which seemed to be my only option at the moment. I whirled around once there was a knock at the front door.

That had to be him!

Stomping over to the door I took hold of the handle, barley noticing the voices behind me. I threw open the door, my hand raised to slap my uncle straight across the mouth, hopefully leaving a reddening mark in the process.

But I was stopped in my tracks as two things happened, I noticed the person at the door was not my uncle, instead they had flowing long red hair, pointed and slightly demonic looking teeth and wore a bight red coat that hung off their arms.

The second, was the shock of pure pain that ran though my body, stealing whatever emotion and strength I had at that moment, my knees giving out and a flash of red passed my vision before blackness.

* * *

><p>^^ all done, again I hoped you all liked it, as always please review and comment<p>

and hopefully I`ll able to get up chapter 4 as soon as


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long, a lot of things have kept me busy, like college, finishing college, looking for jobs and such, bbuutt I is back and hopefully able to up date much faster for you all, but I thank you so much for staying with the story ^w^

Like always I don't own an Black Butler or its characters except my OC Alexis

Finally and most importantly, enjoy :3

* * *

><p>"... traveling... time"<p>

"...not our fault..."

"...needs to be taken..."

...

...

...

"BUT SEBBY!"

I near enough jumped away as result of what seemed to be a desperate screech loud enough to break though my dazed coma state, I honestly didn't know if I was grateful for it or not, especial from the scene that was greeted by once I came round.

An red dressed woman... or maybe it was a man? was draped happily over a truly annoyed Sebastian who soon fended him off by literally throwing them off causing the walls to develop a small crack in the shape of the person, who soon slid down to the red carpeted floors a pained groan and a small whimper of Sebastian`s name following close after.

"You always cause such a mess when your here" Sebastian sighed, wiping his shoulder before adjusting his gloves.

"But you never come to see me, I`m always so sad without you my dar-" The red dressed person met with a finely polished shoe to their face.

"We came on business Grell, take your work more seriously, our subject is awake" I near enough froze at the authoritive and slight emotionless voice that came beside me, I almost shrunk back at the yellow and green eyes that seemed stare in a disapproving way.

"Oh Will work can wait, Love must come before all don't you know" Grell practically pranced across the room, a loved up and slightly dazed expression on their face and long flowing red hair followed after... I was still making my mind up about their gender, I could see Will`s eyebrow twitch above his glasses as Grell draped over his shoulder, small hearts dancing around their head.

"Your all crazy" I say, pushing the covers off me, my hair a mess as it hung over my shoulder, my hand presses to my head and I could feel my skin damp with what I assumed to be sweat, I blinked to clear my eyes of my blured vision, my heart thumping in my chest.

I needed to get out, now.

"You, will not be going anywhere" I felt the point of something cold poke at my neck and fear froze me in my place.

"You will come with us where you will be dealt with by the reaper order to decide your fate" Will pushed up his glasses which seemed to make him more menacing.

This. Was. Not. Happening

"Now then, let us go" He grabbed hold of my upper arm and near enough dragged me out of the bed.

"Awww Will why wont you be like that with me? You know I love it rough" Grell said in his loved up voice, rubbing up against Will and I could feel the hand on my arm tighten, to which I winced.

"Now, now, we must remain civil, your frightening the poor mouse" Sebastian spoke in what was close to a purr.

"This does not concen you" Will`s reply was short and curt.

"It seems it does, my master wishes to keep the girl with us so that she may work here. To be honest I truly can not understand why, but his wish is my command" From the way Sebastian was talking I honestly didn't know if it was better to go with Will or with Sebastian.

"There will be no compromise, we have our orders, that is final"

For a moment I could feel the dark energy from these two and this time I really did cringe back. I wanted to be back home, for maybe the first time in my life I wanted my uncle to come prancing though the door, that big and proud smile on his face that he had on whenever his plans or pranks worked, god I wanted this to be a prank, it just had to be.

"Aww Will why don't you let them have her? its just a human, what could one little soul do? besides the higher ups said it themselves she`s of no real importance anyway, just a small glitch on the system" For a split seconds I was both angry and offended, maybe it was a small part of adrenalin was kicking in because all I wanted to do right then was strangle the life out of this Grell, who still had the nerve to prance around the room.

"Hmmmmmm..." I couldn't make out what Will was thinking.

"As much as I distaste agreeing with Grell, I believe he is right for once, she _is_ human" Sebastian made it sound as if being human was a bad thing.

...

"I shall talk with the society, expect me back in precisely three days time" The spear left my neck and I let out a huge breath, feeling my heart beat hard in my chest.

"Excellent, shall I show you the door?"

"No need, Grell let us go" With that they both left, leaving me with Sebastian.

"Now then, I suggest you hurry and get dressed, the master wishes to speak with you" with that he left as well.

...

What did I get into?

Slowly but surly I got up and changed, finding the clothes a little difficult to put on at first, with there being so many buttons, it seemed to be a uniform of some sort a cerulean blue dress, and white apron held with black buttons and ruffles around the shoulders, brown slightly heeled boots with black stockings. I took a deep breath once I`d finally finished.

"Just... breath" my shaky voice did nothing to comfort me.

Walking out I barely noticed the click of the closing door as the sounds of people shouting echoed down the hall, one voice I recognised as Mey Rin, the others sounding familiar too with the clear sounds of a bark following soon after.

Looking round I couldn't make out where it was coming from.

My curiosity was soon sated as what almost felt like a wall smack straight into me, I could just make out the blur of a chest before my head hit the floor.

For a moment I was dazed and I blinked, my vision clearing and finding gleaming red eyes looking down at me almost confused, with spiked white/silver hair and... was that a collar?

...

...

.

AND HE WAS NAKED?!

* * *

><p>Annndddd done ^w^ again I am soooooo sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it<p>

Please review and PM me for any question you may have. I loves hearing from you guys :3


End file.
